Collisions
by Serrinatta
Summary: ONE OF THE MOST COMPLICATED, YET SOLID STORY LINES ABLE TO WITHSTAND 46 MAIN CHARACTORS!! This is a Quadra-universe crossover of: Final Fantasy 7, X-Files, Pokemon, and Digimon. Rated PG 13 for Inuendo.
1. First

started as a thought that

As a friend and I were bord one day, we came across an idea. This idea is now in full force. Arigato 49 and I, SturzAlator present : "Collisions" Only select charactors are ours. They are: Crystal, Kashash, Lili, Mandy, Ryna, Jeanie, and Daimion. All other belong to their respective creators.

_Started as a thought  
That so seemed funny at first.  
Then said, "Hey, why not?"_  
  
  
  
Scully stares out the window of the rental car reluctantly, "Mulder, would you please tell me where we're going?" 

  
"That would destroy the surprise, Scully. You can trust me, your scientific mind will love to scope out where we are going."

Scully groaned, she knew she was not going to like what she was going to see. Quickly, Mulder stops the car. "What is it Mulder?" she asked.

Mulder pulled out the keys and looked at her, "It's blindfold time!" he said and grinned.

She sighed, "Fine," closing her eyes, "fine, go ahead, but we were sent to the Grand Canyon to investigate the strange sightings. When Skinner finds out we're wasting gas and time, I don't even want to know what will happen." he had blindfolded her while she was talking.

"You will think it's well worth the three hour detour. Besides, we can tell Skinner we were studying the area and terrain." He had opened her door for her and helped her out.

"Three hours!?!"

Walking for about fifty feet, after Mulder had stopped at the trunk, he chuckled, "Careful, there's a staircase here and it's very old." They proceeded down the staircase slowly and one by one for it was very narrow. When they reached the bottom, he brought her around the wall of the staircase, "Are you ready? Are you prepared to be amazed?" he joked.

"Actually, yes. Considering we went down a twenty-seven step staircase and there is still sunlight on my shoulders; I am prepared for an odd sight."

His voice was from behind her now, "Your statement makes this all worth wile." he untied the bandanna, and she gasped at the sight.

"Mulder, we're over two-hundred feet up!"

"I thought you'd notice the ruins first." he said, hurt.

"Mulder, what's the worth of going to Mesa Verde? You can see everything you need from the photos in your National Geographic I saw in your office."

"Because we COULD use our F.B.I. badges as V.I.P. passes, and get a better look." Mulder hinted.

"Well since we're here I'll take a look, but I don't think I want to use the badges yet, okay?"

"Fine with me if you don't want to see the good stuff." he commented, and led her to the first of the four pits.

"What's in the cooler?" Scully inclined.

"That's for later." he vaguely commented. They passed by a small room, Scully stopped and looked inside. It looked similar to a basketry room.

"This place is in very good condition considering how old it is." Scully said after they finished the entire tour. It was eight at night when Mulder led Scully onto one of the abandoned roof tops. "Now what are you doing?" she asked a little suspicious as she sat down.

Mulder brought the cooler over, "I thought we might have a sunset picnic." he answered as he sat down next to her as he opened the cooler. He took out some sandwiches, fruit, and a bottle of wine.

Scully looked at him with amazement as he pushed the food away and pulled her closer. Scully looked into his eyes as he tilted her head a bit, she parted her lips as Mulder put his mouth over hers.

Tai looked around himself in vague despair, they had saved the digital world, but it was hotter than hell. He looked back at the group they were all weary and tired, then he noticed his sister was staggering towards him.

Kari was slowly coming towards him, but she fell to her knees and then to her face. "Kari!" Tai yelled in surprise as he ran over to her and picked her up. Looking down, he noticed a button appearing in the sand. He walked over to his friend and asked, "Will you hold her for a minute, Matt?"

"Sure Tai." he answered, taking her from her brother's arms.

Tai walked back over to the button and picked it up. It was like a small remote, with a large red button in the center. It had no markings and no battery compartment. It seemed to be just a box with a button on it to Tai. Agumon and Gatomon came up from behind. "What do you think it is?" he asked them.

"It looks a little suspicious to me." Gatomon commented.

"Why don't we just press it?" Agumon said. Gatomon poked at it a little, then harder and the button fell in. The entire digital world disappeared before them all.

Scully was quite surprised when Mulder did this, but she didn't stop him either. She wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. Mulder was slowly getting her to lie down, when she was down, they broke the kiss.

"Why . . . did . . . you . . . do that . . . ?" she gasped as he moved over her. Her eyes were wide with fear, excitement, and amazement as his hands crept up her back.

Ash and Misty were waiting for Tracy to return from town. It had been a long day before they had found out that they should have bought food stuffs.

"Hey! I've got it all! We can go!" Tracy shouted as he ran down the beach, "Every thing was at the store I mentioned. I can't wait to get to White Island, I heard that they have many Seal and Dewgong there."

"Yeah, and I want to stop in the Mesa Zone, I heard that there were Diglet there, I want to catch one!" Ash added quickly.

"You DO remember that we have to climb mountains to get from the beach to the Mesa Zone right?" Misty cautiously questioned.

"Of course, Misty," he said helping Tracy get stuff packed on Lapras, "Besides, the mountains will have Poke'mon there too. They'll make it worth it if the Diglet don't."

"Were ready to go," Tracy stated, already on top of Lapras with Ash.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Misty shouted and hopped on before Lapras took off.

"Cloud!" Barret shouted, "Word came from Cosmo Canyon that there are a group of people fighting the Skeeskee and the Desert Sahagin with little creatures!"

Cloud stood up from Banana's feeding trough. It was very funny when they had asked Marlene what to name the new golden chocobo, but when she yelled out Banana, the name got stuck. "Hmm . . . that's all they say?"

"Yeah, but they've also told Yuffie in Wutai, Cid in Rocket Town, Vincent in Kalm, Tifa in Nibelheim, Red is already in pursuit, and Bugenhagen just informed me, Reeve, and Aeris. We're all going to meet up with Red and help with the pursuit."

"Yes! I get to ride Banana, yes!" Marlene shouted.


	2. Second

"Mulder," Scully said, starting to get her wits __

Then made the story

More complicated by far

Characters many

"Mulder," Scully said, starting to get her wits.

"Yeah, Scully," he answered distractedly.

"Over five hundred people visit Mesa Verde per day," she started.

"Yeah, Scully," he replied, still distracted.

"There are probably about seventy to eighty people here right now." she continued.

"So." he said.

"So . . . there's PEOPLE around, Mulder!" she forced.

"Oh . . ." he stated clearly, and shaken. "Right." he got up and passed her a piece of fruit.

"A banana?" she said flatly.

"Um . . . yeah," he blushed and took up a sandwich.

"Wow, those mountains were hard!" Tracy commented, slightly out of breath.

"Look!" Ash shouted. Out expanded before them was a vast desert with many large mesas. Then he noticed a patch of forest off to their side that did not seem right to him.

Misty spotted the little forest too, "Hey, that forest looks so much cooler than being out in this hot sun." she said walking towards it.

Ash walked up to the forest as well, and stared at it. It looked kinda jellyish to him, beside him Misty and Tracy were anxious to get in.

"Hey Ash, Misty," said a strangely familiar voice, Ash turned around clearly annoyed, his black shirt was soaked in sweat and his jeans were not at all feeling comfortable. Ash had long since left his hat at home.

He turned his attention to Misty real quick, lately he had been feeling really weird around her. Misty was dressed in blue jean shorts and had a red bikini top on. Ash got a weird feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it.

Pikachu first got Ash back to attention.

"Huh Pikachu, what's up?" he said, crouching down beside his little pal.

"Pika, pi." She said, pointing to a running figure. It was coming straight for them, and it looked like they might have to battle.  
Ash's team was consistent, never changing: Venasaur, Charizard, Blastiose, Pidgeot, Golem, and of course, Pikachu.

The figure now was close enough to see who it was. "Oh my God. Brock is that you?" Misty asked in amazement. 

"Yeah, it's me. Hi, Ash, Misty," he replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Brock, do you have any clue where this leads to?" Ash asked, pointing to the forest.

"I have no clue," said Brock, as they entered the forest anyway.

On a blank little island in the middle of a small river, a spot opened up in the sky and eight kids and their friends fell to the island.

"Where are we?" said a startled Mimi. All of the others sat up.

"I don't know, Mimi," said Palmon, Mimi's digimon.

Kari sat up, but when she couldn't see her brother she started to panic, "Tai!?! Tai, where are you?" She began to cry.

Gatomon rushed to her, "It'll be all right," she said soothingly.

Tai heard his name being called and he ran toward the voice. "I think it's your sister, Tai." said Augumon. Tai nodded. He KNEW it was his sister.

"Coming, Kari," Tai ran up to Kari and gave her a hug.

Joe and Izzy were checking the area out. "Hey Izzy, do you think we're on an island?" Asked Joe, who was staring at the water intensely.

"Mm, probably," Izzy replied. 

"Hey, you think it's safe to swim?" Gomamon inquired.

Tentamon flew down beside him. "It should be," he said.

Matt got up. "Does anybody know where we are, or how we got here?" he asked, looking around seriously.

"Who would know? We just disappeared and reappeared," said Gabumon. T.K was standing right next to him, staring in what looked to be amazement while Patamon was perched on his head with the same look.

Sora stood up. "I think we should split up for a little while to see where we are," she suggested. 

Bromon was startled. "Sora . . ." she said,

"We'll meet back here in an hour to tell what we've seen, okay?" She said before they split up.


	3. third

All nine members of the gang were in Bugenhagen's lab, Red had returned, and Barret, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Reeve, a __

So much time we spent

Having fun with the writing

Brightend our friendship

All nine members of the gang were in Bugenhagen's lab, Red had returned, and Barret, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Reeve, and Yuffie were all there.

Mulder dropped a sanwhich wrapper. "Mulder! No littering." Scully teased. The wind blew the wrapper to the edge of the Cilff Dwelling and left it there. Mulder strode out to pick it up. Just then a huge wind picked up, the wind was so strong that the trotting Mulder was brushed right off the cliff's edge! "Mulder!" Scully ran to the edge in hopes that her partner had caught the ledge. Unfortuneatly she was swept up in a secondary wind and also tossed off the the edge. However . . . They fell . . . two feet . . . and landed . . . on a couch. . . Mulder fell first . . . flat on his back . . . Scully came next . . . and fell on top . . . stomach first . . . in a . . . bedroom?

"Oh, my God . . ." Scully whispered.

Just South of Cosmo Canyon on a narow peninsula of grassy plains was a Chocobo farm. This chocobo farm was run by two friends. One was a petite, thin, twenty three year old with bright green eyes and short light brown hair. Her name was Crystal, and she always wore her favorite combo of turquoise bandanna and top, with jean shorts. The second was tall, thin, also twenty three with long dark brown hair and strange crimson eyes. Kashash liked to whear black shrts and tank top with a wide red belt that hung a black cape with a red inside. She also had many rings.

"Crystal, we have a customer." Called Kashash.

"Huh?" Crystal said startled, "Oh, okay," she set the silver chocobo's greens down. Crystal walked up to Kashash, "Well . . . where is the person?"

"THEY are outside; eight adults and one child." she explained. Kashash walked out so that Crystal could follow. She was stunned by who she saw outside.

Kashash walked up to the head of the group, Cloud she guessed from the talking she heard when they thought that she was out of ear shot, "Your seller." she said directly, and walked away.

"Hello," Crystal said.

The group turned to face her as she spoke, the man stepped forward, "We would like to buy a chocobo for Marlene here, to use for breeding." he said calmly.

She couldn't help but notice that one of his male companions was staring at her. "Of course, have you looked around at our chocobos?" she asked, walking over to a fence. They were watching her as they thought of an answer. She climbed over the fence carefully. Reaching down, she picked up a chocobo egg, and climbed out. "I'll be right back," Crystal said ash she walked back to the barn, "Kashash, we have another egg!"

Aeris was curious, so, to satisfy her curiosity, she followed Crystal into the barn. Unfortunately, since no one else wanted to stay in place they followed her in. She saw Crystal put the egg in a pen, but to her surprise, the pen next to it was occupied by a . . . silver chocobo.

"What kind of chocobo is that?" Cloud asked getting closer for a better look.

"Oh," Crystal was startled a little, "Her . . . she's a chocobo color that kinda happened by accident. She's very strong and fast."

Kashash walked in, "Our best chocobo. Was born two years ago from our first pairing of Gold and Dark Purple parents." she said while helping Crystal make the new egg warm and cozy.

All of them watched the two girls quietly. Crystal noticed a man staring at Kashash, the funny part was, was that he reminded her or her friend when they first met. He looked her way and held her gaze, _crimson eyes just like her's_.

"We'll take er. Ah, does she have a name?" a man said from behind Crystal. His deep, slightly accented voice sounded warm to her ears.

Kashash walked up to the two of them, "You want Twilight? She's eminently expensive," Kashash said skeptically.

Tifa walked up to them and said confidently, "We've bought some for 200,000 Gil before, how much?"

Stepping close to Kashash, Crystal said, "400,000 Gil." and Kashash winked her agreement.

Tifa growled and lunged for the two of them. Crystal bumped Kashash to the side and pushed Tifa down to the ground, restraining her. Kashash was laying down, stunned. Tifa kicked Crystal off and tried to lunge for her again. Kashash and Cloud grabbed Crystal's arms to hold her back while Barret and Vincent held back Tifa. She brushed them off her, "400,000 Gil is too much for just one chocobo, whether it's silver or not!"

"This chocobo is extremely rare, we got this chocobo by trying a mix breed, unfortunately, the two parental chocobos broke into the stash of nuts and ate TWO nuts; and they both could have been different. In any case, twilight was . . . a freak of nature, you could say." Kashash informed Tifa, a little disturbed by her intensity. She had never been this intense over anything before, but she didn't let the change disturb her train of thought, "There may never be another one EVER. That is the reason behind the high price." Kashash noticed that one of the people in the group was staring at her while she spoke. He was wearing a red cloak, but what was odd was that he was still staring at her. He seemed very familiar to her. After a moment it hit her; his eyes were red, he was another, like herself. _Coooooool_.

"350,000," Cloud said when the group broke up.

Kashash and Crystal consulted with each other, "Agreed," Crystal said, "Under one condition."

"What?" one asked. He was wearing a scarf with goggles on his head. It seemed obvious that he must be a pilot. Crystal noticed he was the one that asked for twilight's name.

"That when the chocobo is ill, you bring it here, to me, for examination." Kashash said, then admitted, "I care deeply for that one . . . I don't know why. I would appreciate it if I could keep in touch with her."

"Besides," Crystal added, "you get a customer discount in health care if the chocobo comes from our farm."

"Alright." the pilot said.

"Come, this way, the register is in another building," Kashash said, "Oh, wait, Crystal, can you ring them up? I need to go practice for getting more breeding nuts."

"Sure!" Crystal chimed, "Go ahead."

With that, Kashash took off for the Cosmo desert.

The forest that they were entering looked deep, "Come on, this forest looks endless and I don't think we should stick around after dark." Brock commented to the others.

"Piiiika," Pikachu quietly agreed.

Entering the woods felt very odd, like walking through jelly, "Weird," Ash commented. Then, just as fast as lightning, the strange sensation stopped. Ash and Brock turned around simultaneously, "What the ...? Where did the desert go?" Everyone turned to see thick, dense forest going on far behind them.

"This is strange," Misty said, hugging herself in a shiver.

"Tu--ki--tu--ki." Togepi said, wandering a little. Togepi spotted a strange flower with an odd pink thing hanging from it. "Togeprriii!" it shouted and pulled on the pink part. All of a sudden Togepi flew up into the trees, hollering "Tu--kiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" enthusiastically, finally landing on a tree branch.

"Togepi! Get back down here!" Misty shouted, as Togepi started tottering on a vine. Then, Togepi fell and everyone shouted their alarm. To their comfort, and Togepi's, Togepi landed on Brock's head, his hair making an excellent cushion.

""Huh, here Misty." Brock said and handed an excited Togepi over. She sighed as she hugged the small Poke'mon.

Ash shook his head, "Hey," he noticed, "we've come to the edge of the forest. He was right, but as they stepped out, a . . . thing attacked.


	4. fourth

Tai was waiting for the others to get back __

Complicated one

This story was one rough job

Our memories helped

Tai was waiting for the others to get back. It was about time to head for the mainland, there was nothing on the island. After a few minutes the rest of the Digi-destined popped up, and he was relieved to see Kari, "I see a town over there, across the river." he said and pointed, "I think we should head over that way to see if we can reach it."

They waded across the river and started slowly making their way to the town.

Crystal was busy tending to the green chocobo's when she noticed people coming from the river. She tried to look closer, in utter confusion. She knew that people never crossed the rivers without a chocobo. Crystal hopped onto Star, her chocobo, and headed for the group.

It didn't take very long to reach them. When she got close, she slowed down so as not to startle them. There were eight of them, and they all looked worn out, "Hello," she called to them. The young boy, Crystal guessed about fourteen, looked up. Each one of them had a little creature with them, and all of the looked dehydrated. "Oh, dear," she muttered to herself as she pulled to a stop. She took out a long, black whistle. Blowing on it, made four different notes, and changing her finger positions made four more. At the sound, eight black chocobo rode up to her side.

Stepping of from Star, she waked up to the group, "Are you guys heading to Cosmo Canyon?" she asked, and they nodded to her. Crystal herded the person that she thought was the lead boy and helped him onto one of the black chocobo's, then his little creature behind him. She then proceeded to tie them to the bird. He looked at her questioningly, and she answered, "It's to keep you on." The rest of the group had followed suit and she tied each one of them.

She then hopped back onto Star and led all of them towards the nearest town, Cosmo Canyon.

As Ash, Misty, Tracy, and the new found Brock continued from their last attack, and trying to catch those . . . things, they stopped when they heard someone. "You think you guys would learn after so much," the voice said from somewhere just around the mesa beside them.

Coming around it, they could see five of the Squirtle like creatures attacking a single woman. One of the creatures tried using it's blue laser from it's staff; it didn't seem to affect her much.

"You know, it's not nice to play rough," she said. Another attacked, and at that she did something unexpected. Placing her hands on the ground, she began to tense up, "You asked for it," she commented. Slowly her form began to change; her obvious pale complexion changed as if an ever darkening shadow was cast over her.

The shadow took form; leaping like a lion at one of the creatures, it's tail swaying for balance behind it. It was a black panther, as black as a moonless and starless night; ever becoming darker. The creature slashed, bit, and kicked furiously; and when it had stopped it waited.

In the half second it paused, the creature that it had attacked disappeared in a flash of red light. Three of the remaining creatures attacked it, looking as if they should have killed it. Instead, it growled and did a back flip, landing with paws spread wide. As if summoned by the panther, the sky darkened quickly, and the ground began to rumble roughly.

The lower are that the fight had been taking place on began to fill with gushing rain water, that was moving quickly. One of the creatures was swept away before it disappeared in another flash of red light. Then, in a blinding flash of light, lightning was cast down from the sky as the panther jumped high. The lightning used the water as a conductor and electrocuted the rest of them into more flashes of red light.

The sky cleared soon looking like there had been nothing there at all. At that the panther licked one of it's paws before it returned back into its original form of a woman.

"Wow," Ash said quietly. The woman heard the quiet comment and looked at Ash and his group. He couldn't suppress a shudder, for at first he had thought she was going to attack them, then when she didn't he noticed that her eyes were a very eerie dark red.

She spoke, "Are you lost?"

"Y-yeah, kinda." Ash commented.

Misty wasn't as startled, "Hi, I'm Misty, could you help us?"

"Sure," she paused, "Would you like to go to Cosmo Canyon?"

"Where's Cosmo Canyon?" a spiky haired man from the group asked.

"It's the closest town from here," she said then turned and pointed at a strange city on the side of a mesa, "Over there."

"Alright," the one with green hair said. The woman whistled and a gold bird with a moon shape on it's forehead came up; she hopped on. She kept a slow pace with it and had the others walk. "I don't have my bird whistle with me, so you will have to walk." she said as they headed off.

It had taken a few minutes but they were getting close. she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Kashash!" it said.

Kashash turned around to see her friend Crystal ride up on Star with eight other chocobo.

Nanaki was looking out of one of the laboratory windows, he saw a big group of people and chocobo about a mile to two miles away. _Hmmm_ he thought to himself as he looked closer.

Cloud walked up beside him, "What's wrong, Red?" noticing him looking out the window.

"Crystal and Kashash are down there," he said, still looking disturbed.

Then a movement caught the corner of his eye, "I've never seen so may," he paused, then with more urgency he said, "The Skeeskee and the Desert Sahagin are attacking them!"

Cloud got the idea, "Everyone, come on! Crystal and Kashash are in trouble!" he shouted. Everyone looked up in surprise from the planning that they had been doing.

"Let's go." Vincent said.

"I'll kick their butts personally." Cid added as he and Vincent were the first to leave. Everyone else followed.

A slim red figure lay still on the ground watching the large group of people and chocobo with great care.


	5. fifth

__

Enjoyment caused us

To thicken the plot much more

Causing a series

Kashash turned quickly around and saw Crystal jump off her chocobo, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw this group crossing the river to the east, their in pretty bad shape, so I'm taking them to . . ." Crystal paused, "Something's not right," she whispered to Kashash. It was then that she noticed the creatures coming towards them, "oh, no," Crystal whispered. She walked up to Ash and Misty, "Get on, now." she ordered, and they complied by crawling onto Star. The other two followed suit and got onto Moon. Slapping the back end of both Star and Moon, the two chocobo led the other eight off to Cosmo Canyon.

"It is time to battle," Kashash said, almost in a whisper. Crystal quickly put up wall to protect the both of them slightly from physical and magical attacks. The Skeeskee and the Sahagins attacked fiercely, using first physical then magical attacks. Kashash countered with Ice. Crystal also countered with Poison. Two of the approximately forty five attackers disappeared; the rest retaliated and weakened the wall. Kashash used her slash all command materia on her whip, snapping at the front half of them. Crystal decided to use her fire materia and got rid of another.

The battle was going slow, after getting down to twenty some the attacks finally broke down the wall. Kashash and Crystal knew to use stronger materia. So, Crystal used Neo Bahamut at the behind group, while Kashash cast Bahamut onto the front attacking group.

First, Kashash, Crystal and the front group disappeared. Then, a large portion of the land underneath the back group lifted them high into the air. A large, magnificent red dragon flew down from the heavens to sit in the air in front of them. Taking a deep breath, a bright yellow beam light was cast from its maw, growing larger and stronger by the second. The light beam destroyed the ground beneath them and let the creatures plummet back down to the earth. All eleven disappeared. Crystal, Kashash and the front group returned to the battle area. A moment later and the two girls disappeared again. This time the sky and ground turned dark. Flying down from the sky, a mighty dragon stopped to hover in the air in front of them. After an initial roar, it cast a blue light beam from its face, causing an explosion. about ten disappeared, leaving only three.

Before Kashash could warn Crystal to turn around, a left over Skeeskee attacked Crystal's backside. "Oh," she cried, and fell to her knees.

Kashash was furious, "Whomever did that's going to die." she said slowly as Crystal blacked out.

The red little figure was mad that the Skeeskee did that, it would show them.

Tifa watched as ten chocobo ran past them heading for Cosmo Canyon. She swore she could hear some one yelling How do you stop this thing,' but ignored it.

The rest of them watched in horror as Crystal sank to the ground and fainted. Cid was angry, there was something about that girl that he liked. He jumped forward off from his already moving chocobo to get there faster. He was about to intervene when a red dog leapt out from the side and stood over Crystal. "Red?" he asked, but knew the answer already. Red was behind him, on a chocobo, this was a NEW red beast. The beast began to growl and swat at anything that got near.

Nanaki, and the group stopped behind Cid, "Who's that? It looks like you, Nanaki." Cloud said.

"It is not anyone I know of. I am suppose to be the last of my kind." Red barely got the words out. Then he noted that Cloud had called him by his original name.

Kashash looked at the furry creature carefully. Then she turned her attention back to the battle. Using one last slash all she destroyed the rest of the attackers. She then looked back at Crystal and the dog.

After an initial growl, the dog paused before giving Kashash room to tend Crystal.

She checked Crystal's vitals, and found that she was weak. She gave her friend a Potion, but it barely had an effect. Kashash began to pick up Crystal when she seemed to come to.

Her eyes opened, and her lips parted, "I remember you . . . friend." she said, and went out again. Kashash decided to head for the group, while the beast trailed beside.

Nanaki was confused and amazed that there was another creature like him here._ Why was it protecting her? Where did it come from? Where was it going? Where are THEY going?_ he groaned,_ I'm going to have a headache after this._

Cloud looked at Nanaki for a moment, then looked at Aeris "Do YOU know who that is?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Don't know, but I think it may be a female."

Nanaki perked his ears up at the end of the sentence.

Kashash walked up to them, "May I borrow your chocobo?" she asked no one in particular. The dog growled its protest, but did nothing further. "I gave her my last potion. I need to take her to Bugehagen's." she said in an urgent tone.

Cid brought up his chocobo, "Here," he said, and handed the reins over.

"I will ride with you," Vincent stated as if it were a fact. They headed off at a fast clip in front of the rest of the party. When they reached the gates of Cosmo Canyon, they pulled to a stop and hopped off. Quickly scaling the stairs, they were stopped by the guard. Vincent didn't try to waste time, "It is me, I travel with Cloud and this girl needs help--"

"Let them in, my friend, let them in." Bugenhagen had just floated down it time to meet them at the the entrance. As the group passed by him, Bugenhagen was startled by the new red dog, _Can it be?_ he thought to himself. They headed up to the top of the mesa. In his home, he said, "She can sleep here, every one else that you sent to me is down stairs." Kashash set Crystal down and tucked her into the bed. heading out, Bugenhagen stopped her at the table. "Long time no see, ho, ho, hooo!" he said.

"Definitely," she answered.

"You know her Grandpa?" Nanaki asked.

"Ho, ho, hooo! Why yes, I've known Kashash and Crystal for many years since they decided to raise chocobo near by. Almost eight years ago they made that decision and trekked all the way out here. I remember they asked my help in getting a good area and growing greens." he explained, "Though, I never knew much about their past,"

"Hmm, true." she paused, "I had met Crystal when I was only ten. We became great friends in the four years that we stayed there. At least before we had some trouble with the Turks."

"The Turks! Ho ho hooo! Not good." Bugenhagen commented. Nanaki just growled his protest.

"Well, we decided if we were going to get away, we needed transportation. We found some one on at Wall Market who was selling a golden chocobo real cheep. He thought it wasn't a good one. we bought it and found out that it's only problem was that it was having a hard time laying it's egg. Once it did, we washed it up and found a white star shape on it's forhead. When it's child was born, it too had a mark, but more like a moon." she continued.

"So those were the strange chocobo we saw in the lead of the black pack," Nanaki commented.

"Yes they were. We used the golden chocobo to cross the ocean and we stopped at Cosmo Canyon. We met you, Bugenhagen, and you helped us find a place nearby. You helped us plant our first greens, and find the Chocobo Sage." she paused, "But then you had to go for some reason, and wouldn't tell us. A month after you disappeared, we found her," she motioned towards Crystal's room, where the dog still was, "Nanaka She was badly injured, and we decided to help her. She stayed . . . for about ten months. She recovered slowly and helped round up chocobo with us. Then she left on her own, and didn't even tell us." she paused, "I would really like to know where she went to."


End file.
